


Ereмιɴ oɴe ѕнoтѕ |EreɴXArмιɴ| Mυlтιple AU'ѕ

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Armin Arlert, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Shy Eren, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day Fluff, blushy eren, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Eren X Armin one shots, no gender-bending in this one but I do have genderbent stories if you so wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Specιαl вoɴd | Merмαɴ AU |

Cold. It was so cold... Not like the warmth of his home, the hold of his mother or the hand of sister, this place was just so... Cold.

People would come by everyday, poke him and prod him with different tools that do different things. Take samples of his scales and his blood without consent, he couldn't even fight back, his tank had some sort of gas being released into it 24/7. The gas made him feel droopy, he didn't even swim around in his tank, he was just so.... Tired.

He heard muffled voices from outside the tank, one new and one he had heard many times before.

" That's quite a fine specimen you have Dr. Jeager " the new voice said.

" Indeed it is, we caught him about 5 years ago. He think he was about 10 then so in theory he should be 15, possibly 16 now. Like the school students coming in today, Dr. Smith "

The merman opened his eyes at hearing the new persons name, he looked down at him and a saw a relatively young looking man with a blond hair and eyes brows that looked like caterpillars. Dr. Smith starred back up at him, looking ibto his large but dull turquoise eyes.

" Huh, I see. Well should we go to your office and talk to the group of students coming in? " Dr. Smith asked, Dr. Jeager nodded and they both left the merman to his thoughts, as he curled himself into a ball.

 

*~*~*~* 

" Pssttt, Armin " Jean sort of hissed at the blond. Armin rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him, failing when Jean pulled him away form their tour group. You see today they were getting a tour of WOF research lab's, WOF being 'Wings of Freedom' Armin was listening intently to the lady as she explained about their current projects. That's when Jean decided he wanted to what was behind closed doors.

" Jean stop, let's go back " Armin whined as he was dragged.

" No way man, I wanna know what's going on here " he grinned and saw two people dressed in lab coats come out of a hallway. He hid Armin and himself til they were almost out of sight, then spirited to catch the heavy door before it closed.

" Jean no- "

" Jean yes! "

He pulled Armin down the off limits hallway and smirked when Armin finally gave up and willingly followed him.

Going past more doors, avoiding a few staff members and going down to what seems to be he basement. The teenage boys found themselves at a lose for words as they gaped in awe, jaws hung open.

" Holy shit... " Jean says and Armin walks up to the tank, pressing his hand in the cold glass. The merman could sense he was not alone, he peeked out at them and saw they were not doctors, so he uncurled himself and looked at Armin.

Armin's baby blue eyes scanned the boy-- merman in front of him, from his beautiful turquoise tail, to his underweight chest, gills on his neck and dull eyes. He looked so sad.... Armin noticed the gas in the tank and took a quick guess to day this merman wasn't here by choice. " Jean "

" Y-yeah? "

" Help me bust him out "

" W-what!? "

" C'mon "

" Why!? "

" He looks so sad, look at him! I want to help him! " Armin sounded damn determined to get this merman out.

With a brave gulp he nodded and spoke " Okay... "

Armin turns back to what he thinks is the most beautiful man he's ever seen, well merman actually. He sees the merman swim down to eye level and get up really close to the glass " I promise we'll get you out, I can tell you don't want to be here "he smiles at the merman who just blinks at him.

" Get back fishy " Jean said armed with a large metal poll he had found in a storeroom full of spare parts. He waits till the merman and Armin are both out of the way before he swings it and starts to crack the glass. It takes ten minutes but the glass breaks and water flows out of the tank and onto the floor, the merman now lay on the bottom of the tank, weakly looking around.

Armin climbs in the tank, not caring if his feet get wet from the remaining water. He shakes the merman " Hey! Are you alright!? " asks in concern, Jean just watches.

" Eren... " the merman says

" Eren? What's Eren? " Armin raises an eye brow.

The merman taps his chest " Eren "  
His hand flops back down and he falls asleep.

" You're Eren? Hey wake up, oi! Eren! "

Eren was already fast asleep and struggling to breath, it seems despite him having a mouth and a nose, he still needs water to live. Armin thanks Jean and makes quick work of escaping out the back door and taking the Eren home. 

*~*~*~* 

Armin sits on stool and looks at Eren, who currently inhabiting his bath tub. He finds himself leaning in for a kiss on Eren's slightly parted lips, when their lips meet a feeling explodes inside him and he almost doesn't notice Eren wake up and kiss back. When he pulls back he sees Eren smiling.

" When you kiss a merman or mermaid, and they kiss back, a bond is made " Eren says

" What bond "

Eren pulls him in for another a kiss " Love " he answers simply.

Armin smiles " I think I'd like that "

They both smile and kiss, that was the day their bond was made and the light in Eren's eyes returned.


	2. My Idιoт | Tυѕɴdere Ereɴ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's having an argument with Jean in the mess, as per usual but Jean makes a comment and Armin steps in, proving how he is the only one to make Eren as red as a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda OOC I guess-

[ Only slight NSFW mentions applies to this, nothing more, enjoy ;) ] 

 

Eren's red cheeks, ears, and neck made Armin smirk devilishly. God he was so easy, it only made him more cute, Armin always knew how to get Eren flustered with one sentence. It was like he could make Eren a blushing and stuttering mess with the simple snap of his fingers, way to easy, but so fun.

You see, the pair had been dating since the mid first year of their training and now it was the beginning of the last year with a lot still to learn.

However the only lesson being taught now was the one to play nice with others but, two individuals seemed to be failing horribly.

" You brat! "

" Stupid Horse! "

" Fuck you! "

" Fuck you! "

A new voice broke the two apart " No, no, I'm the only one fucking Eren " Armin said with a smirk and a playful wink sent to Eren. Jean started laughing, so did the whole mess hall when Eren squeaked loudly and blushed a deep crimson.

Eren smacked Armin on the head and started to ramble " H-how could you say that! You idiot, to say such a thing in front of so many people!! he seemed mad but he was more just flustered. Armin pouted and rubbed his head, avoiding other attacks even if these were now pathetically weak. He caught Eren's wrist and pulled him closer by the waist, there hips touching when Armin smashed his lips on Eren's.

The brunette squeaked and tried to move away, but Armin kept him lip locked and pushed his tongue into Eren's mouth, not even needing to battle for dominance as he explored what Eren had to offer. More red found it's way to Eren's cheeks as he heard cat calls and wolf whistles from the other guys in the mess hall. Armin felt encouraged to kiss him more, so that's what he did.

Eren moaned a little when Armin squeezed his ass, he used this opportunity to sneak his tongue into the brunette's mouth more easily . It was amazing how fast Armin could turn a rage controlled Eren, into a withering mess with a few simple words and a hot kiss.

Eren's tense muscles all relaxed and he went limp, falling to his knees as looked up at Armin " I-idiot! Armin you idiot, making me like this is front of everyone .. " Eren panted a little.

" Shhhh " Armin soothed, smiling down at him and petting his head. " Hush baby, I know what I'm doing "

" Don't call me that...! "

" Oh, sorry sweetie "

" Or that.. ! "

" Ehh? But I need to give you a pet name, its cute when your cheeks flare up as red as a tomato, cutie~ "

Eren whined and Armin just let him more as Eren held onto his pant leg, head buried in Armin's waist.

Armin smiles down at him then looks at Jean with a small glare " Don't ever say you're going to fuck Eren again, got that? That goes for all of you who are watching, I'm sure you quite enjoyed the show"

" You know what I meant but yeah whatever " Jean rolled his eyes.

" And you " Armin looks back down at the red faced Eren " You need to stop picking fights, it gets quite annoying "

" But-- "

" ah, ah, ah, no buts, butts are for squeezing, example " he reached down and gave Eren's bum a small squeeze.

Eren yelped and started to bang his fists on Armin's chest rather pathetically " Idiot! Why did you that!? How could you!? You're annoying! Idiot, idiot, idiot!! " he rambled on with tears of pure embarrassment pooled in the corner of his eyes, working with his red cheeks.

Armin laughed and tipped Eren's chin up, kissing him full of the lips to silence him. Another round of cheers was given and wolf whistles were given before Armin broke the kiss and whispered something in Eren's ear.

Eren face invented new shades of red as he got up and ran out, practically screaming " ARMIN YOU IDIOOOTTTTT " everyone laughed and Armin chased after his cute boyfriend, eventually catching up with him and making out in a field of flowers as the sun set.

Eren might call him an idiot, act stubborn and hit him but nothing could change the fact he loves Armin and Armin loves him.


	3. Vαleɴтιɴe'ѕ ѕpecιαl | Mordeɴ Aυ |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren have known each other for a long time, been friends for a long time and loved one another for a long time. Thing was, neither if them knew the other liked them and today was the day to find out.

A loud ringing noise was heard, followed by a loud groan of complaining from the 15 year old brunette boy wrapped up in soft blankets. He looked at the annoying alarm clock and knocked it over, not wanting to deal with it right now and went back to peacefully sleeping without any disturbances. That was until his sister let herself into his room and ripped off his blankets “Eren, its time to get up” she stated calmly, already fully dressed for school.

"Go away.. " He grumbled, still half asleep.

"It's Valentine's day"

"What!?" Eren sprung up out of bed and looked at his calendar "shitshitshit! Go shoo!" He shooed his sister out if his room and scrambled out of his clothes. He was left in his boxers when he ran out and into the bathroom to take a shower, you see he wanted to freshen up for this special day. Today he was going to ask his best friend and long term crush, Armin Alert, to he his boyfriend. 

Eren rushed out and got changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a dark green shirt with a 'Fall out boy' band hoodie thrown over the top and black converses.

After stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth and throwing on his bag, present for Armin inside, he ran out of his house and down the hill to his school.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Armin stood at the school gates waiting for his best friend and long term crush, Eren Jeager, today he was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. 

Armin had been wanting to tell him for ages but always backed out, luckily he knew Eren was Pansexual just like himself, so there would be no issues on the matter of sexuality. 

The blonde hummed and waited until he heard the calling of his name from a voice he knew all to well, he smiled at the sight of Eren and giggled quietly. 

"Hey!" Eren called and ran up to him with a grin.

"Good morning Eren" Armin greeted and pushed up his glasses with a grin. Eren smiles and the two of them walk to homeroom with Mr Ackerman who was also their Japanese teacher. 

The pair sat down and Jean walked over, a smug smirk on his face "How is the golden gay couple~?" He teased. 

"We're pansexual and no you inconsiderate horse!" They both snap on impulse, not wanting to deal with him on this particular day.

Jean laughs and walks off with a smug grin while both Eren's and Armin's cheeks had turned a shade of pink. Before Eren could go after Jean, the bell went, meaning first class of the day. 

Eren looks at Armin "H-hey, uh... Meet me under the tree in /that/ place after school. W-we need to talk" he already knew that Armin knew exactly where he talking about and the blonde nodded softly before going off to class.

Armin's mind raced why Eren had asked him to meet him after school, coming up with too many possibilities to even count, all he could do is wait til school ended and it didn't help when school seemed to go on forever.

Eren went to the bathroom so many times, just to make sure he looked good for Armin. He had one chance at this and didn't want to mess up so that Armin would think bad of him. 

Watching all the couples pair up, girls swoon and guys get rejected didn't help one bit. That sort of thing went on all day and nearly drove Eren mad.

 

*~*~*~* 

 

Finally the clock stuck 3:00 pm and Eren ran out of his class, present in hand (which was really just a box of Armin's favourite chocolates) as he ran right out to the place where he said he would be. 

Armin was being kept back because the teacher wanted to congratulate him on his History assignment, he nervously thanked her and tried to hurry out, he was already 5 minuets late. 

Eren was leaning on the big tree in this middle of them part just down the road from the school, he and Armin used to climb and play here in its large branches. He kept checking the time and getting really fidgety that Armin wasn't here yet, trying to think of various possibilities as to why the blonde was rather late, it now being 10 minutes after school. 

Armin ran as fast as he could, he wasn't the best at physical type things but he kept going, dodging any obstacles in his path. He clutched Eren's present close to his chest (which was also just a box of chocolates that were Eren's favourite kind) and kept running til he saw Eren. 

"Ereeeennnnnnn!" Armin called and ran over to the brunette who held something in his hands. Armin was distracted by it that hr slipped and fell forward, the box of chocolates slipping out of his hands and the contents flying out. Eren's eyes widened and he went to catch Armin, his own box being thrown up in the air and contents spilling out. Eren lost his own footing and quickly jerked his body so he would fall on his back with Armin on top of him. 

The pair fell to the ground, wrapped up strawberry and caramel chocolates scattered around and on them. Both of their eyes were blown wide and cheeks heated up at their accidental kiss, but they didn't pull away. 

Eren closed his eyes to save himself from embarrassment as he made the first move, Armin soon following as they kissed sweetly. Armin's lips were as soft as Eren had imagined and tasted just like the sweetest candy money could buy. 

When the pair pulled back, their faces were flushed and they both spoke at the same time "I really like you!" They both squeaked and then after a moment of silence Armin spoke up. 

"Y-you like me?" Armin asks nervously. 

Eren nodded softly "f-for a long time...".

" I like you too!"

"What-" Eren was cut off by Armin's sweet and soft lips again. Eren kissed back with a soft smile and pulled away to speak "Will y-you go out with m-me?" He stuttered and blushed.

"Yes and happy Valentines day, Eren" Armin smiled with loving eyes.

Eren did the same and pulled him for another kiss "Happy Valentines day" he murmured softly and kissed Armin.

It was a happy Valentines day indeed.


End file.
